Silver
by Thearistacats
Summary: What if Naruto had an imaginary friend? What if only she knew his hopes and dreams? What if she wasn't imaginary? When a strange girl comes to the village she holds the secrets from Naruto's past that he desperately needs. But how desperately? TobixOC


MoMo: Ok I just couldn't resist doing a new story for one of my very fave Anime/Manga. 0x3 This is set in the season of Naruto: Shippuden. Don't really expect an update every week for this story since I don't really have a plot for it but I will update when I have some sort of idea. Alas I have no to page in which to re-direct to you to so if my describing people is really bad then I am sorry.

**Reviewer of the week:**

Is another crappy story really necessary? ~ My best friend (Why she is still my best friend I do not know)

**Comment of the week:  
**  
I'm a batty old lady and I can do whatever to hell I want! ~ Some old lady

She took a deep breath her light icy blue hair falling in her dark sea-blue eyes. The young seventeen year old girl looked up at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. She re-adjusted her bag on her back and picked up her two pieces of luggage. She shook her long waist length hair so it made a long curtain to hide her pale heart shaped face.

Even thought it was late Spring and still a little cold the girl had on a pair of blue jean knee length shorts and a sapphire colored tube top that stopped an inch from her belly button revealing a black rose piercing. Along with the belly piercing she had her nose, upper ears, and lobs pierced. On her rather small feet she had on a pair of flats with a small bow to keep them in place. Around her neck she had a wide strip of ribbon with a medium sized Aquamarine sized stone in the middle. The teen bent down and scratched her blue rose ankle bracelet.

She took a few deep breaths before heading into the village. It was noon and many people were out an about. As soon as she entered the village they all stopped and watched as the stranger walked down the main street and to the Hokage's building. She could hear people whispering and gossiping to each other. Mothers prevented their children from getting to close. The girl smirked and rolled her eyes. When she reached the end of the street she turned and smiled.

"You know you really should point. Its rude." she said smiling before turning around and heading into the building.

She walked straight past the front desk and up the stairs to where she knew the Hokage's room would be. She ignored the receptionist but when the poor woman touched her shoulder she stopped and turned around slowly and glared at the woman. The woman gulped and took her hand of the girls shoulder. The girl continued on her way. She soon came to the right room. She took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice barked.

She smirked and opened the door to find a room full of people. She noticed a guy with silver-ish hair, one with brown, a pink haired girl, and a woman in the middle sitting behind the desk. Tsunade. The fifth Hokage. The new girl set her bags down and put her hands on her hips one cocked to her right side. She just merely looked around.

"Abigail Hayashi I take it?" Tsunade asked.

She nodded.

"Speak up girl!" Tsunade barked.

Abigail just raised an eyebrow. "Yes madam." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A vain popped in Tsunade's temple. She fought to restrain her famous temper. Abigail smirked. That did it. Tsunade stood up and walked to stand in front of the girl. She brought her hand back to strike her but Abigail was too quick. She bent down and brought her leg up and kicked her so hard that it sent Tsunade flying backward crashing into a wall. Abigail stood up.

"That really wasn't the smartest idea." she said coldly. She re-placed her hands on her hips with one cocked to her right side.

Tsunade stood up rubbing her jaw. Everyone was amazed to see her smirking and on the verge of laughing. Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka exchanged concerned glances. Maybe that hit damaged Tsunade's brain. Abigail lightly snorted with laughter and a small smile, not a smirk, came onto her face.

Tsunade smiled. "You are very much like your mother Abigail." she said smiling.

Abigail flushed a light shade of pink and just nodded a lump growing in her throat. "Thank you madam." She said quietly her soprano voice cold.

Tsunade looked at her closely then turned to the others.

"Everyone this is my niece Abigail Hayashi. She is the daughter of my sister Momoko." she stated simply sitting down at her desk.

Kakashi showed no emotion. Iruka was a little confused but quickly hide it. Sakura's mouth was open a little then she closed it quickly. Tsunade ignored their reactions and held out a folder to Abigail.

"This contains everything you need to know." she said.

Abigail nodded and walked over to take it.

"You may go now." Tsunade said.

Again Abigail nodded. She picked it up and headed to the door.

"Wait." Tsunade said. Abigail turned around. "I almost forgot you don't really know your way around here so Kakashi will show you to your apartment."

Abigail looked at the Copy Ninja quickly before turning her gaze on the Hokage. She didn't say a word. Tsunade handed him a piece of paper with her address.

"Now get out of my office." Tsunade said. "Oh and Kakashi you will be her teacher from now on." she added smirking slightly.

The two people left. Tsunade sat back openly smirking. Sakura and Iruka exchanged a glace. Yep that kick must had done something to her head.

Outside Abigail was following Kakashi to her new home. They walked quietly. Kakashi looked down the girl beside him. She was very different then most teenage girls. Most girls her age liked to gossip and be boy-crazy. She wasn't.

'From the way she acted she must be Goth or something.' he thought His eye traveled down her body eying her taste in clothing.

'Its late Spring and still unnaturally cold yet she's wearing summer clothes.' he mused. He eyed her piercings. 'Weird.' he thought confused. 'Why would any one want to get their body pierced with metal? And she smells like green apples.'

Abigail looked up at him from underneath her long eye lashes.

'Why the hell is he staring at me?' she thought.

"What?!" she snapped out lout at him. Kakashi went slightly red and turned away from her.

'Oops busted.' he thought.

"Pervert." Abigail muttered quietly.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. 'She is going to be so much fun.' he thought.

They arrived at her apartment. After climbing the stairs he lead her to the right room. Kakashi turned and handed her the slip of paper and a key.

"Meet me at the training grounds at noon tomorrow to start your training." he said looking at her.

Abigail nodded and unlocked the door. She entered and closed it behind her.

"What no thanks?" Kakashi muttered to himself. He left the apartment building and watched her from her window being careful to stay out of her view.

Inside her apartment Abigail dropped her bags and looked around. She was standing in the living room where, to her surprise, some of her furniture from back home. On her left was a small door leading to a kitchen and beyond that a bathroom. To her right was a small hallway with a supply closet at the end and a door leading into her bed room and own bathroom.

Abigail went into her bed room and was again surprised to see some of her stuff from back home. She saw down on her bed and pulled out some of her stuff. She first took out a photograph. It showed a woman with light icy blue hair and wide sapphire blue eyes holding a baby with pink hair and wide gray-green-ish eyes in her arms. Next to her was a man with white hair and green eyes. In the middle stood ten year-old Abigail.

"Its been seven years." she said aloud.

She sighed and bit back the tears that threatened to overflow. She put it on the night stand and pulled out a medium sized jewelry box. She got up and put it on her vanity. Then she pulled out a laptop  
(A/N: I am going to have some modern things like computers and I-Pods but that is about it. No flying cars.)  
and set it on her bed powering it up. She pulled out her alarm clock and plugged it in and set the right time. Next she got out her I-Pod and I-Pod speakers. She plugged it in. She turned the song to 1980 by Rehab. Abigail stood up and stretched before picking up her other bag and going to her closet. She opened the door and was amazed to see a ton of her clothes already there.

Abigail just shrugged and put the rest in there along with her shoes. She closed the door and looked around before going to her bathroom. She noticed her stuff already there so she put the stuff she brought from home in a small closet to hold her stuff. Abigail left her bathroom and went back to her bedroom. She changed the song to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Deion. She sang along to it and she did a ballet routine to it also.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on." Abigail finished the song and her last pose.

She yawned and stretched. She dropped down and did the splits just as Into the West by Annie Lennox came on. She squealed in delight and sang and danced to it in a graceful motion.

Outside Kakashi could only stare at the girl. Who knew this cold and distant girl could be so graceful and happy looking with a small smile on her face. He noticed she was most happy when dancing or singing. He was unconsciously going nearer and nearer until he was opening her window when she finished the last few notes of My Heart Will Go On he managed to catch himself but to late she had spotted him.

Abigail was inwardly smirking. She had know he would stay around so she purposely played that song just to get him close enough. She walked over to the window yanked it opened and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She pulled and sent Kakashi into the room but she mis-judged his weight and her timing skills. Abigail didn't manage to get out of the way fast enough. He toppled onto her.

Blue met black as Abigail started up into the eye of her teacher. Then she noticed something on her mouth. She glanced down at the same time as Kakashi to find his masked lips on hers. They were like for a few more seconds when Abigail came to her senses and tried to push him off her.

The song ended and Kakashi got off of her. Abigail went and pushed back and re-started the song. She went into her bathroom and washed her lips. She stood clenching the side of the sink until her knuckles turned white. She let the heat of her embarrassment overcome her.

Out in her room Kakashi sighed and let his embarrassment over take him as well.

'Well that went just dandy.' he thought. He quickly left her room just before she came out.

Abigail sighed and opened her door. She noticed Kakashi had left the room. She went over to the window and closed the curtains. Her face was still red from her blush overload. She sighed and changed into some blue jean short shorts and a long sleeved navy blue shirt and sky blue starts down the sides. The shirt stopped about an half an inch from her belly button. She let her long hair down and put on some flip flops.

Abigail grabbed her purse, some money, her makeup bag, and her key. She left her building and walked down the many winding streets. She left the village in search of a lake of some sort. Some sort of reminder of home. Her real home. The Village Hidden In the Mist.

She sighed and walked into the forest at a random direction. She walked for what seemed like hours but it was only one. She came to a stream and took off her flip flops. She placed her feet in the cold water enjoying the sensation. Abigail sighed and laid back on the soft grass.

"I wonder if Ayame is ok?" she asked herself.

Abigail closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---

MoMo: Thanks for reading! Chapter four of Two Worlds. One Heart. One Love is up! So go read it!


End file.
